


Captive Audience

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Cute Doggie, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Naughty Klaus, Rare Pair, Sexual innuendos, Slow Burn, Some Humor, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: As she searched for a way to break Klaus' sire line, Davina Claire had no choice but to keep the Original hybrid captive and prevent him from ruining all her plans. So Davina used the Bracelet of Obedience on Klaus Mikaelson and forced him into his werewolf form. However, what she hadn't foreseen was for her to fall in love with the enemy she swore to destroy. (Davina x Klaus)
Relationships: Davina Claire/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794931
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina could feel her eyes started to droop and the grimoire she had been holding began to slip from her hands. She would have fallen asleep on the living room couch if not for the sensation of a long, wet tongue licking the curve of her jaw and the moist snout nuzzling the shell of her left ear.

She shivered at the sensation, but she remained unmoving and with her eyes finally fluttering shut.

_Wake up, love…_ A familiar voice said to Davina in her mind. _Do you really want to sleep on the couch? Because you do have a warm and comfortable bed in the next room, you know…_

_Shut up, Klaus..._ was Davina's tired grumble through their mental link. _Just let me sleep...I'm really exhausted right now._

_I know, sweetheart. I've watched you use a great amount of magic for the past days. So I'm not surprised to see you nearly dead on your feet._ Klaus told her. _However, you can't just sleep on the couch Davina... So why don't you just say the word and I shall bring you to bed, love...In fact, why don't you make this easier for us and just simply order me to shift anytime you need help with something, hmn?_

_Fine...I will do that._ Davina easily gave into him. Without carefully considering it, she sent him the orders through their mental connection. _From now on Klaus Mikaelson, you may shift into your human form anytime you think I need your assistance. Or you are free to use your human form to fulfill my every need to the best of your abilities…_

Of course, Davina was only half-aware of what she ordered him to do, considering the semi-conscious state she was in. After rambling her orders, Davina distantly heard the sounds of cracking bones and grunts of pain nearby. She didn't realize what happened until a few moments later, when she found herself being carefully lifted from the couch and then being slowly carried bridal-style by a pair of strong, masculine arms. She only became aware of who was carrying her when she smelled the familiar heady musk coming from him.

Her head lolled to the side and Davina found her face pressed against the side of Klaus' neck. Unable to help herself, she tucked her head more securely into the crook of his neck. A soft sigh escaping from her lips as she allowed the Original hybrid to bring her to the bedroom. Well, it was more like _their_ bedroom now, since Klaus had been sleeping next to her for months, even though he had often done so in his wolf form.

A moment later, Davina felt herself being lowered into the soft mattress and she would have drifted off to sleep almost instantly, if not for the weight settling next to her. Davina's eyes slowly fluttered open just in time to see Klaus reaching out to brush a lock of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. With half-lidded eyes, she met the Original hybrid's dark, blue eyes.

"Davina, is it alright if I stay in my human form until morning? Just this once…" Klaus asked her softly, his gaze fixed on her upturned face while he sat at the edge of the bed next to her lying figure.

Davina knew that if she allowed Klaus to remain in his human form for hours long, there was a strong chance that someone could discover his location. However, she was too tired to argue with him that night. So she simply relented to his request.

"Ok," came Davina's sleepy response, smiling up at the blonde hybrid. "Just don't disturb me and let me sleep in the morning."

At her words, Klaus grinned in amusement and said to her, "As you wish, little witch."

Thereafter, Davina could no longer keep her eyes opened and allowed her body to relax. So Davina was barely conscious when she sensed Klaus climbing into bed right behind her. The same spot he had been occupying for the past months. Not a moment later, she felt the Original hybrid wrapped an arm around her waist right before he pulled her body flushed against his.

It felt somewhat strange to have him sleeping next to her in his human form. However, Davina had slept next to Klaus so many times for a long time in his wolf form that she didn't have a heart to deny him this. In fact, there hadn't been a night when Davina hadn't ended up snuggled to Klaus' wolf form with her face buried into his thick white fur and her fingers threading into his soft pelt.

It had even become a nightly ritual wherein Davina would spend a long time absently combing Klaus' fur or simply petting him before she would drift off to sleep with the Original hybrid' large form curled against her side. Meanwhile, in the mornings Klaus would usually wake her up with a lick and a nuzzle on the neck or sometime a soft nip on her collarbones, when he was especially mischievous. Of course, Davina would simply respond by laughing and scratching the back of his fluffy ears before she would get up from the bed.

For months, this had become a normal routine for her that she often forgot that she was living with a captive hybrid instead of a tamed wolf. Hence, Davina had not thought much about the fact that she had been dressing or undressing herself in front of Klaus for a while now. Yet Klaus hadn't said anything much about it. So she also hadn't done anything to address the matter. In fact, she frequently pretended that the white wolf who liked to watch her changed her clothes in the mornings after a shower, or at night before going to bed, was not actually a grown man in disguise.

Now, as Davina turned around to find a comfortable position, she felt a little bit odd when she felt masculine arms move to accommodate her petite figure. However, the familiar scent which drifted from Klaus was enough to make Davina snuggle closer to his warmth. With Klaus familiar presence next to her, Davina's hand instinctively found its way to him and started moving of its own accord. She was already half-asleep when her hand ran absently over Klaus' chiseled chest and down the hard planes of his stomach before slowly moving back up again, like she was caressing a wolf pelt instead of Klaus' hot, naked skin. The rhythmic movement of her hand gave her comfort and helped her body relax until she was lulled into a dreamless sleep, but not before she felt Klaus nestled the crown of her head with his nose and tightened his arm around her.

As Davina finally fell asleep, the last thing she thought was how she loved the feel of Klaus' hard human body pressed against her. However, that was also the moment when she realized that the Original Hybrid was actually lying naked next to her all this time...

**SIX MONTHS AGO…**

"Release me at once!" Klaus Mikaelson shouted in anger. His figure was a blur as he tried to find a way out from the boundary spell she had cast around him the moment he had entered her family's cabin in Terrebonne Parish.

"I don't think so, Klaus." Davina said calmly to the Original hybrid as she finally finished putting the dark objects around her furious captive. "You should have realized that I was leading you to a trap when I sent Josh to inform you that I have the white oak stake. So it's your mistake for taking the bait and for completely underestimating me."

Even though Davina's plan to draw out Klaus had been successful. However, she still needed to use the Bracelet of Obedience to contain the Original hybrid until she found a way to break his sire line. She knew that she had to force Klaus into his wolf form to decrease the chance of someone successfully locating them.

Other than that, Davina had to use another piece of dark object to help her while she kept Klaus captive. She had to use the necklace that would allow Davina to mentally communicate with Klaus' while he was in his wolf form. Unfortunately, using the necklace would also permanently open Davina's mind to him if they used it for long periods of time. This would mean that the Original hybrid would have access to her mind forever if she wasn't careful.

"Even though you have trapped me here, you do realize that my family will come looking for me once they find out that I'm missing right?" Klaus reminded her while he glowered darkly.

"I do know that, Klaus. That's why I've taken extra precaution to ensure that your family doesn't find out where you are, especially not before I have broken your sire line," Davina informed as she stood in front of him.

"Extra precaution? What do you mean by that, little witch?" Klaus demanded warily.

"Let us just say that I have another way of hiding you other than the use of a cloaking spell," Davina said with a secretive smile.

At her ambiguous answer, Klaus let out a deep growl of anger. He shot forward to attack her. However, the boundary spell stopped him and he rebounded from the invisible barrier.

Davina simply smiled in amusement at Klaus' attempts to hurt her. When Klaus saw the expression on her face, the hybrid instantly snarled at her in murderous rage.

"The moment I am free from here harvest girl, I will enjoy tearing you to pieces," Klaus vowed to her, his eyes flashing amber.

"Threaten me all you want, Klaus...It still doesn't change the fact that you are now under my mercy and will continue to be so until I decide to do something about it," Davina said to him while she picked the bracelet from the table in front of her. "So starting now, you better accept that I will be your captor and master. You will obey everything I tell you."

"NEVER!" The Original hybrid roared in fury. "I WON'T LET MYSELF BECOME YOUR SLAVE, YOU BLOODY WITCH!"

"We shall see," Davina said to Klaus right before she raised her hands and started chanting the spell to activate the Bracelet of Obedience and the necklace to help her establish a mental link with Klaus.


	2. Cute Doggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Davina and Klaus goes shopping

_Bloody fucking witch! I will end you the moment I am free from your wicked clutches!_ Davina heard Klaus growling through their mental link as she watched the large white wolf paced in the living room.

With her sitting on the old lumpy sofa, Davina ignored the Original hybrid while she sifted through her email messages in her phone. Even without looking in Klaus' direction, she could feel his red eyes on her. His murderous rage was palpable and Davina felt mildly frightened despite the fact that she had ordered Klaus not to hurt her in any way. However, she did not outwardly show how she really felt on the inside when in the presence of a vengeful Original hybrid. So she simply pretended to be unaffected by his dangerous presence and his verbal threats.

_Once I am no longer your captive, I will revel at the sight of you begging me for mercy as I slowly bleed you dry and cut you piece by -_

"Will you just shut up already, you stupid dog?!" Davina finally snapped out. Klaus' white wolf form instantly stopped pacing and directed his furious blood red eyes at her.

"I grew tired of listening to your promises of murdering and torturing me in different ways! So starting right now, you will stop threatening me Klaus Mikaelson!" She ordered the Original hybrid, who immediately growled while he prowled towards her in a threatening way.

"And no growling at me either!" She added in irritation.

Davina didn't dare move as the large white wolf came to a halt in front of her. Klaus had stopped growling and was simply glaring at her.

_Davina Claire...in all my thousand years of existence, I have never despised anyone as I despise you now. You are at the very top of my list whom I consider my enemy. Do not ever forget that, Harvest girl..._ Klaus mentally stated to her.

"The feeling is mutual, Klaus.." She replied as she met the white wolf's red eyes. "Once I break your sire line, I am going to be immensely happy when I finally get rid of your despicable existence. However, for the moment, I have to endure your loathsome company while I figure things out. So do me a favor and go sulk somewhere else in the cabin. I have things to do and I can't do that while you keep on huffing and puffing near me, plus I don't like you burning my parent's ancient rug with your constant pacing."

Klaus was silent for a moment right before he stalked angrily out of the room with a last glower in Davina's direction.

After Klaus' wolf form disappeared from view, Davina finally allowed herself to relax while she continued to look through her email. She knew that she couldn't stay here in the cabin for another hour, especially with Klaus. There was a high chance that someone might find out about this cabin, which had been with the Claire family for a long time. So Davina had to find another place to hide from the Mikaelsons and anyone who was looking for Klaus or her. Davina also understood that it was paramount that she would stop contacting Josh, Marcel and even Cammille at this point. She didn't want any of her friends to intervene with what she was planning.

Davina knew that she was going to be on her own starting in that moment.

Finally, she found the email Eleanor Ray sent to her. For the past days, Davina had contacted the woman regarding a property near Lake Pontchartrain. A beautiful and remote Lake House to be exact, which Davina had visited two days ago under the pretense of purchasing the property. Of course, she didn't have the money to buy the huge, fully-furnished mansion, but she had an Original hybrid who could compel another person into buying the property for them. Davina already found the right person to do it. A rich widower named Benjamin Walton.

Davina read the email message from Eleanor and was relieved to see that the real estate agent had agreed to meet later that afternoon at a restaurant outside of New Orleans. However, before Davina and Klaus would meet the real estate agent, she needed to have Klaus compel Benjamin Walton to complete their deception.

With that purpose in mind, Davina called for Klaus through their mental link.

_I don't care if you are still sulking somewhere in the cabin you old mutt, but it's time for us to leave this place. So you better get your furry ass over here and let's go._

Davina felt the flood of fury through their mental connection and she knew that she must have thoroughly pissed the Original hybrid for her insulting words. Klaus did not say anything else to her but she sensed him reluctantly following her orders.

Not waiting for Klaus to appear, Davina grabbed a hold of her bag and strode out of the cabin. She hadn't even stepped out the front door when there was a flash of white as Klaus swiftly ran out before her. Shaking her head at Klaus' behavior, she locked the door to the cabin and strode towards her parked car.

She didn't say anything to Klaus as she walked towards the passenger side of her car, where she opened the door.

"Get in," Davina said to the white wolf.

Klaus bared his gleaming canine fangs at her right before he leapt into the passenger seat with great reluctance. Davina slammed the door shut with a bang and walked towards the other side of her car. She put her bag on the back seat first and then she slipped behind the wheel next to the seething white wolf. Klaus remained silent even when Davina started the car and began driving away from her family's cabin.

Davina decided to let the Original hybrid simmer in his rage while she anxiously contemplated informing Klaus Mikaelson about the role he had to play that day. She was certain that Klaus would be displeased if she told him about it.

It was nearly half an hour of driving when the Original hybrid finally decided to voice out the question that Davina could sensed Klaus was harboring through their mental link.

_Where are we going?_ He grudgingly asked her.

"To a small shopping district," came Davina's simple reply.

_Shopping district? Whatever for?_ was Klaus' next question.

"What do you think? We are going shopping of course. _"_ She said irritably.

_You are joking, right?_ Klaus stated in both confusion and astonishment.

"No, I'm not. Since I burned the clothes you wore just to ensure that your presence could not be traced or detected, you need new clothes because you have a role to play today and you certainly can't accomplish that if you have nothing to wear at all once I let you shift back into your human form." Davina responded with a scowl.

_What do you plan to do then, harvest girl? What wicked things will you have me do for you today?_ Klaus inquired.

"I will tell you all my plans for today after I got you properly fitted with new clothes. However, I expect you to behave once we are inside the shopping district. So don't act like a feral animal, alright?" She said to Klaus, who immediately lapsed into cold rage at her request.

_I don't have a choice on the matter, do I? Considering that I am your unwilling captive and you now hold complete control over me._ The Original hybrid replied with a ferocious glower in her direction.

Davina didn't deign Klaus a reply. There was no point in denying the truth.

Davina Claire had complete control over Klaus Mikaelson indeed. The Original hybrid was now under her leash and Klaus had no choice but to follow everything she said.

"Awww...what a cute doggie!"

Davina glanced around and immediately saw a little girl pointing at Klaus' wolf form, who was currently walking beside her in chilly silence.

"Mommy! Can I go and pet the doggie?! Please! Please! It's so be-u-ti-ful!" The girl pleaded with her mother and she tried to pull the poor woman in Davina and Klaus' direction.

_Oh, hell no! Absolutely not!_ came Klaus' instant response to the little girl's excitement. The Original hybrid sounded alarmed and even horrified at the thought of being petted like a dog.

Davina couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at Klaus' reaction and she decided to make the Original hybrid suffer a little more.

_Come now, Klaus. Don't be such an ass. Can't you just let the little girl touch your fluffy fur?_ She taunted the hybrid, who immediately looked up at her in apprehension.

_You would not dare let that rascal come near me!_ Klaus mentally snarled at her. _And why would you let a little girl treat a werewolf like some kind of house pet? You know very well that I can tear the girl to pieces with my teeth if I so wish!_

_You are mine now, Klaus Mikaelson. Of course, I dare...and I order you not to hurt anyone, much less the girl and her mother, while we are here at Riverfront. That's an order, Klaus._ Davina told him and she watched as Klaus silently seethed in righteous fury while the little girl and her mother finally halted in front of them.

No sooner than they arrived, Klaus took this opportunity to instantly run away and hide behind a large mall plant and out of reach from the little girl, who tried to glomp the white wolf the moment he was within reach of her.

Davina was amused at Klaus' action and could not help but outright laugh at the murderous glare thrown at her as the Original hybrid peeked through the foliage.

_This is not funny at all, you little witch! Keep that brat away from me! So help me I will tear this shopping district apart if you allowed that little monster anywhere near me!_

_Klaus, shut up. Be a good dog and come back here. You look absolutely ridiculous hiding behind that potted plant._ Davina said and couldn't help but smile gleefully at the Original hybrid's predicament.

"Come back here doggie!" The little girl exclaimed.

Davina observed as the girl ran after Klaus, who in turn bounded back to avoid the girl and hide behind Davina as he followed her recent order.

_Little witch, let us leave now! Didn't you say you come here to buy new clothes for me?! So let us not waste our time with that little devil and let's go!_ The Original hybrid mentally hissed at her as he pressed his large wolf form against the back of her legs. Afterward, she felt it when Klaus nudged his nose on her left hand to show his impatience to leave.

_Calm down, Klaus. The little girl just wants to pet you. Why don't you indulge her?_ Davina replied.

_I. AM. NOT. A. DOG! Most importantly, I am Klaus Mikaelson! The one and only Original hybrid! I am not to be petted with!_ Klaus mentally shouted.

Davina merely rolled her eyes at his furious words. A moment later, she crouched down and pulled Klaus' wolf form right in front of her just as the little girl came running back to them.

"Sorry about that...Nikky here is really wary with strangers," Davina explained to the little girl, who tried to launch herself at Klaus' wolf form but the girl's mother stopped her in time by grabbing the girl's hand.

The girl instantly stilled when the mother cast a warning look at the child.

"Nikky is still slowly learning to accept other people," Davina reached out and absentmindedly scratched Klaus' white fluffy ear. She was still talking that she did not notice the way the Original hybrid instantly froze beneath her touch.

"He has a history of abuse you see and so he doesn't trust so easily... That's why he acts skittish if a stranger tries to touch him." She said to the little girl, who utterly looked disappointed at her words. "However, it's really up to Nikky if he wants to be petted by anyone, right boy?"

Davina looked to Klaus, who was now leaning close to her hand as she scratched the back of his ear. As soon as Davina realized what she was doing, she immediately jerked her hand back while a flushed crept up her cheeks.

_Don't stop, little witch. That was starting to feel good._ Klaus remarked distractedly.

"I am sorry, Miss. My daughter didn't really mean to scare your dog," the girl's mother stated, which brought Davina from her mortified thoughts, "I understand that pets who suffered such trauma have a hard time adapting and it probably took some time for your dog to heal. So I apologize if my daughter's behavior has jeopardized your progress with your dog."

"It's alright," Davina replied hastily. "I understand why your daughter reacted the way she did. Nikky is a beautiful dog and his white fluffy fur is something that I can't even resist touching."

She sensed the flicker of amusement through the mental link and Davina realized a little too late that she had just blurted out something that Klaus could use against her later on as ammunition.

"May I know what breed your dog is?" the woman asked her.

At the woman's question, Davina sensed the Original hybrid bristling in anger, especially when the word 'breed' was mentioned.

"He's a mixed breed... a rare one actually," She hastily replied while she instinctively ran a hand through Klaus' back to calm him down, like she often did when she still had her old golden retriever. "Anyway, I better go...Nikky and I are going to be late for his appointment at Canine Connection. He hasn't been seen by a pet groomer since last month, considering he's been a pain in my behind and has caused a lot of trouble for me and everyone I know. He probably even needs to see the Vet this week. I suspect that he might need a deworming again soon."

At Davina's words, Klaus shot her an offended look, but she ignored it.

"Ewww…" the little girl said, wrinkling her nose.

Davina smiled at the girl's reaction and said to her, "That's how things go when you take care of a pet, sweetie. There are things that you need to do in order to keep your pet fit and healthy. Not everything is going to be nice and pretty, or only involving playtime and cuddles. You also have to consider the nasty bits as well."

"I understand," the girl responded. "I really want to have a dog like yours though. Where did you get him?"

"I think you will have a hard time finding a dog like mine. Nikky is really one of a kind. I also didn't buy him. I think most will consider my ownership over Nikky as a right of conquest." Davina responded in a joking manner.

_Your arrogance is showing, harvest girl. You might consider bringing yourself down a peg or you might find yourself stuck in outer space due to your overly inflated ego._ Klaus commented in obvious ire.

Davina pretended not to hear him while she finished speaking to both the mother and daughter.

"I suggest buying your daughter a golden retriever. I had mine for seven years before Bella passed away. She was really a good dog but easily excitable," was the last thing Davina said to them right before she said her goodbyes.

Afterward, she walked towards one of the shops that were selling men's clothing with Klaus' wolf form trailing beside her.


	3. Engaging the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Davina and Klaus must pretend to be more than bitter enemies

_I hate to pick random clothes for you, Klaus. So you might as well tell me your right size before I buy them for you._ Davina suggested to him.

_Do I even get to pick what type of clothing I wear? Or are you going to choose them for me?_ came Klaus' hostile question.

_I am not familiar with men's fashion. So I will let you choose what you want to wear. Just please don't let me buy something very expensive. You already know that I'm an orphan and I don't come from a rich family like yours, Klaus._ Davina reminded him.

_If you didn't burn all my credit cards along with my clothes, I might have been able to buy these necessities for myself, little witch._ Klaus pointed out to her.

_Everything has to be discarded, especially your credit cards. I don't want your family tracing your credit cards and finding out that I was with you when you made your last purchase. I am not stupid Klaus. So why don't you choose the clothes you wanted and the correct size for me to buy?_ She suggested with growing impatience.

_Fine. But can I at least use the fitting room and see if the clothes fit me?_ The Original hybrid grumbled.

_Already wanting to get back to your human form, I see..._ Davina observed. _Yes, you can. That was actually what I had in mind. Since it's important that you are properly dressed for today, I won't mind letting you shift back into your human form, but only for a few hours._

_May I know what your actual plan is for today?_ The Original hybrid asked.

_My plan is to meet someone after we leave here. It's important that you looked presentable._ She told him.

_By presentable...you mean I have to wear something formal?_ Klaus wondered.

_Not really. Just something that you wear during a formal meeting._ She informed him.

_You do know that I have a..._ _ **unique**_ _sense of fashion right? I'm not my brother, Elijah. I only wear two-piece suits on special occasions while most of the time I wear nothing but leather jackets, henley shirts and denims. You can say that I do not care how I appear to anyone._

_I know you want to present yourself as laid back, Klaus. So I won't stop you if you want to keep that appearance._ Davina mentally stated.

_That's good to know...and since you don't mind me picking anything I will wear for today, I think I better start by choosing my underwear first._ Klaus said mischievously.

Davina instantly looked horrified at his words. Then, she watched when Klaus' wolf form quickly bounded towards the men's underwear section. With no other choice on the matter, she ran after him.

At once, she felt her face flushed scarlet when she realized where Klaus had ended up. Davina came to screeching halt and simply gaped at what she was seeing right in front of her.

_I think I like this in red. Preferably extra large in size._ Klaus mentally drawled as he tilted his wolfish head towards the male thong hanging from the clothes rack.

"Oh my god!" Davina couldn't help but exclaim, completely mortified. She suspected that she might resemble a tomato in that moment as Klaus obviously tried to make her life difficult by making her feel embarrassed.

_So what do you think Davina? Will this look good on me?_ Klaus asked with a voice that could only be defined as more trouble than he was worth.

"Are you alright, Miss?" someone suddenly asked from behind her and Davina whirled around to see a sales clerk standing there.

"I'm fine," She responded hastily.

That was also the moment when the sales clerk realized where Davina was standing. When the clerk saw the clothing rack full of male thongs behind her, she observed how the man carefully assessed her and he instantly took note of the diamond ring on her left hand, which she had put on that day for the charade she was about to play.

"Are you buying something for your fiance?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, actually." Davina quickly nodded her head.

At her immediate response, she felt the ripple of surprise through her mental link with Klaus. The Original hybrid seemed astonished that Davina hadn't even denied the clerk's easy assumptions.

"Do you need help with anything?" The man asked.

"No, but thank you for the offer though." She told him.

"If that is the case, I will leave you to shop in peace, but don't hesitate to ask when you need help with something... and cool dog by the way…" the clerk said before he drifted off to help someone else.

Afterward, Davina turned her attention back to Klaus, who finally saw the diamond ring on her left hand and he was currently staring at it. She swiftly tucked her hands in her pocket and waited for Klaus to say something.

_Do I even want to ask?_ came Klaus' comment, sounding chagrin when he realized what the ring meant and what the role he was going to play later that day.

With a sigh of defeat, Davina finally informed him what she had in mind to acquire the remote property near Lake Pontchartrain, which would be a perfect place to hide from the people actively searching for them.

In order for them to get it, Klaus had to compel Benjamin Walton that Davina was the man's illegitimate daughter, who was soon to be married. Benjamin would also have to be compelled to buy his long-lost daughter the Lake House as a wedding gift after long years of absence.

It's a good cover for Klaus and her to acquire the property.

If only Benjamin Walton wasn't actually Davina's real father, who had never wanted to do anything with Davina's mother and her for the past seventeen years.

**Later…**

"My fiance likes to buy me things and simply pamper me when the occasion calls for it," Klaus was explaining to the woman at the counter, who was currently putting the items that Davina bought in the bags.

Davina inwardly cringed as the Original hybrid continued to play his role as her smitten and devoted 'fiancee' rather well. He even had his arm wrapped around Davina's waist as he pressed her body closer to his side. She was tempted to push the Original hybrid away from her but with the curious stares and the knowing looks cast their way from the other customers in the line, Davina had no choice but to keep up the pretense and endure Klaus' touch.

With the now human figure of Klaus Mikaelson by her side, people definitely noticed how young Davina must have looked standing next to the Original hybrid. They might even think that he was her Sugar Daddy at how he presented himself in his new clothes. Klaus definitely looked like he came from old money, especially with his rugged good-looks and his captivating british accent.

"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials!" the woman at the counter said. "I'm sure you are both excited to tie the knot...and for your honeymoon too!"

Davina grimaced at the woman's statement while Klaus simply chuckled.

"We definitely are. My fiance here comes from a conservative family and strongly believes in tradition. So yes...I am definitely looking forward to the wedding, but most certainly the honeymoon," The Original hybrid remarked.

A blush stained Davina's cheek at Klaus' implication. He didn't need to inform everyone within hearing range that she was truly a 'blushing bride' for their so-called wedding ceremony.

Klaus Mikaelson was definitely taking advantage of the situation just to make Davina feel uncomfortable. If this was his way of revenge, then he certainly knew how to milk the entire situation for all its worth.

Davina slowly began to regret her decision for roping Klaus Mikaelson into this entire farce with the intent of acquiring a place to hide. She should have chosen the role of a brother or even father for Klaus, but if she introduced herself as his little sister or even daughter, not everyone would believe her because of their entirely different coloring and features.

However, if she wanted to keep her enemies from easily figuring out her plans, the role of a fiancee or husband was a better option to keep her enemies guessing. They would never have suspected Davina Claire and Klaus Mikaelson - two bitter enemies - of pretending to be an engaged couple while they hid somewhere. So Davina ordered Klaus to do his best to pretend to be her fiance. She also ordered him to never reveal his real name or his family to anyone, or do anything that would completely ruin all her plans.

In all the days leading to capturing Klaus Mikaelson, Davina had carefully planned everything, even to the point of wearing the ring on her hand when she met the real estate agent for the first time two days ago. The ring was actually a Claire family heirloom left to her by her dead mother, and Eleanor Ray - the real estate agent - had immediately assumed that Davina was engaged when the woman saw the ring.

It was also the time when Davina informed the older woman that her father wanted to choose a house that would become a wedding gift for her and her future husband. Other than that, Davina might have hinted to the woman that...yes, she was marrying a man who was far older and definitely richer than her. Although she did not mention the fact that her so-called fiance was handsome as well.

"Come now, love…" Klaus suddenly interrupted Davina's recollection as he tightened his hold around her waist. "I think it's time for me to treat you to an expensive lunch. What do you say sweetheart?"

"I think that sounds lovely," Davina muttered softly in response to Klaus' lie. She already knew that Klaus was only pretending for the benefit of their unwanted audience and to make her suffer with his overbearing presence.

Without warning, Klaus suddenly pressed his lips close to her ear to whisper something, which most people would assume as something intimate.

"I hope I am making you suffer uncomfortably right this moment Davina Claire. I think that's the least I can do after you lured me into your trap and made me your slave." He said to her in no more than a whisper.

Davina couldn't help but shiver when Klaus' breath grazed her sensitive ear. She instantly forced herself to ignore Klaus' distracting nearness and responded to his words.

_You are an asshole, Klaus Mikaelson! But if you think I will let you do as you please without consequence, then you thought wrong. Two can play this game. I will make sure that you suffer uncomfortably alongside me._ Davina hissed angrily through their mental connection.

"Naughty Nik," Davina stated loudly as she slapped Klaus' shoulder playfully. "Since you suggested it. Why don't we finish here and go elsewhere? I'm sure you will want to have that _dessert_ at once right after lunch."

Klaus simply stared at her in stunned silence after she flashed him a suggestive smile at her daring innuendo.

After snatching the shopping bags, Davina threaded her fingers through Klaus' hand and hastily dragged the still shocked Original hybrid away from the store. Inwardly, she was feeling quite triumphant for shocking the vicious Klaus Mikaelson into speechlessness. She considered it an accomplishment for momentarily silencing the ancient hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
